emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7838 (30th May 2017)
Plot Hungover Carly realises Marlon has a problem with Matt and storms off to the café for breakfast. Lawrence prepares Chrissie and Rebecca's old rocking horse to show Rebecca that he's sorry. Carly tells Bob about the weird atmosphere at home and Bob lets slip that Marlon returned to the pub after he went home. Matt appears in the café. Jai, Priya and Nell take the children to the park. Priya comments Nell is a natural with children. Marlon talks to Paddy about Carly and Matt. Nell asks Jai to stop pushing her in regards to Rosie. Furious Lawrence returns from the hospital without seeing Rebecca and demands Chrissie tells him what she knows about her sister's whereabouts. Chrissie pretends she's surprised. Bob stares at Carly and Matt whilst they have a coffee, causing Matt to walk out. Bob asks Carly if Matt is getting between her and Marlon. He suggests Carly pay more attention to Marlon and reveals he may be planning a surprise. After some digging from Carly, Bob lets slip Marlon was going to propose. Lawrence pays Victoria a visit to see if she knows where Rebecca has gone. Robert asks Chrissie how Rebecca is. She tells him Rebecca is fine but isn't here any longer. Robert informs Lawrence that Rebecca has left so he doesn't have anything to do with the baby but Chrissie knows where she is. Carly wonders why Marlon hasn't proposed yet and tries to make sense of things. Back at Home Farm, Lawrence leaves Rebecca a voicemail. Lawrence demands to know everything Chrissie knows. He believes Chrissie wanted Rebecca gone because she resented her and the baby. Marlon returns to Tall Trees Cottage to find Carly waiting for him on the sofa. She asks Marlon if he changed his mind about proposing because of Matt. Marlon denies his delayed proposal is to do with Matt but later admits that there is a shadow from the past looming over them when Matt is around. Carly decides to tell Matt that he has to leave but Marlon stops her. Nell informs Jai that she's phoned social services and has a meeting to discuss her options tomorrow. Jai is delighted for her. Over a pint, Marlon fills Paddy in on the latest proposal drama. Robert informs Aaron and Victoria that he thinks Rebecca leaving is for the best. Lawrence still hasn't heard from Rebecca and takes his frustration out on Chrissie. Chrissie tells Lawrence that she also wants Rebecca back. Lawrence leaves Rebecca another voicemail, agreeing to stop pestering her and reminding his daughter that he's there when she wants to talk. Carly bumps into Matt in Main Street. Marlon hides behind a car and listens in as Carly asks Matt to leave. Matt agrees to go but asks Carly to help him shift 100 bikinis before he goes, offering to split the profits. They arrange to meet at midday tomorrow. Marlon approaches Carly and suggest they go out for lunch tomorrow but Carly lies that she has arranged to go shopping with Tracy. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Matt - Jack Hickey Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room office *Café Main Street - Interior *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *The Woolpack - Kitchen and bar *Sharma & Sharma - Yard *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,000,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes